Dissolved II
by MsDuquesneDelko
Summary: His lie… my pain… our destiny. P.S: I just add another chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not in any way own CSI or this song…**_

_**Summary: His lie… my pain… our destiny.**_

**Dissolved II**

_He had lied to her. He had promises himself never do that, no matter what because he knew that she suffered too much with her past relationships and specially with Jake. Jake had lie to her so many times and he didn't want to be like him but right now, right today he has just like Jake. He lied to her._

She was furious even hurt because she thought that with Eric would be different. He would never lie to her until today… today he broke her heart and she was willing to punish him. After he told her about it she avoid him all the rest of the day, the way home and even his calls she didn't answer. God knows that if he shows up on her front door in this exactly moment she would shoot him just to make him feel the pain she was feeling right now; for her telling the truth was the priority no matter what. She was definitely mad with him but was angry with herself because she found out that she couldn't be apart of him anymore. She needed him in more ways than she thought she would need in a men, she was dependent on him. Her heart aches for him, for his arms, smell, kiss, the sound of his voice, his body next to her and right now she regret for having avoid him. Her damn, stupid proud! She knew him for what? A month? No! For God sakes! she knew him for seven damn it years but lie is a lie. What if his father, Sharova, threat him? Or what if he used her life against him? If she was in his skin she would do the same just to having him out of danger. Damn it Calleigh, why didn't you think about this before? Why now?

_Right now if all this mess__ didn't happen he would be in her arms, feeling her vanilla smell, tasting her lips…but here he is, alone in a place that he didn't considered home anymore because home was in her arms, home was with her. Now it's too late, what is done is done!... but he had to do something; he was willing to begging for her forgiveness. He wouldn't do what he had to do tomorrow without her forgiveness. So he try again…he send to her a text message if this didn't work he was going to her house and face her gun collection._

She felt her phone vibrate and decide to read the message:

_Calleigh, please turn on the radio…_

When she turned the radio on, a song was ending and then the guy said **"well, I'm here with Eric Delko and he wants to say something, so Eric it's up to you now…"**

"_**Thanks man… Calleigh? If you're listen this…"**_ he sigh _**"please Cal… give me a chance to talk… I know that I made a huge mistake but I'm sorry, I really am..."**_

He stop and hoarsely he add _**"Calleigh I can't leave without you anymore, I need you in more ways than I can even imagine… please let's talk, please…"**_

"**ma****n, what you did to her?"** the guy from the radio station asked.

"_**I lie to… I lie to the most important person in my life… I just… I just want a chance to talk, to explain it to her…"**_

"_**Cal**__**, I'll be at your door at twenty and I'm willing to stay there until you talk to me… I love you."**_

"**well he****re is the next song… from Eric to Calleigh. Hey, girl the man is miserable, give him a chance."** Then the song started…

_Today I need to meet you anyway _

_Even if it's only to take__ you home _

_A__fter a normal day _

_L__ook into your eyes of easy promises _

_And__ kiss your the mouth in a way that makes you laugh _

_Today I need to hug you _

_Feel your smell of clean clothes _

_To forget my longings and__ sleep in peace _

_Today I need to hear any __words of yours _

_Any exaggerating sentence that makes me feels happiness _

_In being alive _

_Today I need to take breakfast__, hearing you sigh _

_Telling me that I am the cause of your insomnia _

_That I make everything wrong__ always _

_Today I need you _

_With any mood__, with any smile _

_Today only your presence _

_W__ill leave me happy _

_Only today […tomorrow, forever…]_

She listen, carefully and tears came out from her eyes… she needed him just as much as he needed her, not only today but tomorrow, after tomorrow and forever…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2…

Twenty minutes pass, twenty-five and she get the strength to go to her door, opening and there he was, sitting on the step of the stairs, waiting for her.

She met his red eyes just like hers from being crying _**"Why?"**_ a little roughness _**"why Eric?? From all people, why you? Why lying?"**_ she take a breath and almost like a whisper _**"You told me once that from now on would be you and me, us…"**_ she said almost crying

"_**Cal, please let me in… let's talk…"**_ she let him in and sit on the couch.

A minute or two pass and the elephant on the room was getting bigger and bigger until he breaks the silence _**"Cal…"**_ he turned to her _**"… I need you to promises me that tomorrow you'll be safe"**_

"_**Eric, what are you talking about?" **_

"_**Please Cal, promises me…"**_ he gets up and started to pace in the room, he was too nervous to stay sit and she knew it.

Suddenly he kneed in front of her, take her hands in his and look in her eyes _**"… I need you to be safe tomorrow, I don't know…staying on the lab or if you go out, go with H or Ryan but please don't be alone, please…" **_

"_**Eric…"**_ she sigh _**"…please Cal, promises me" **_

" _**ok."**_ she said looking in his eyes, she always find love, happiness but right now she saw darkness, fear, pain… _**"promises me…"**_

"_**I promises you, Eric, but why?"**_ …he had lost this fight; she wouldn't give up, he need to tell her, he won't lie again. _**"tomorrow I have to do something to Sharova… that's all I can tell you…"**_

"_**what!?!? What do you have to do?"**_

"_**Calleigh, please I can't tell you more" **_

"_**but Eric…" **_

He close his eyes, leaned on the couch and rub his forehead, a headache was coming in full strength; he was tired, tired of running, tired of lies, of hiding things from her, of fight…then he release a deep breath. She didn't say anything just wait for him to say something and almost as a whisper he told her, hurting evident in his voice _**" he told me that if I tell anyone about tomorrow I would… I would never see you again…"**_

Suddenly he hug her so tight like if he released her, he would lost her and a minute after she felt her shoulder getting wet, he was crying and that broke her heart. She never saw him like that before neither in Speed's funeral nor in Marisol's.

"_**I… I can't lose you Cal, I… I won't lose you…" **_he said sobbing. He had lie to her because he was threatening for his fat- , for Sharova; he was trying to let her safe.

" _**Eric you won't lose me…"**_ she said catching, with both hands, his face and look into his eyes _**"but he told me and we both know what he is capable of"**_ he said

" _**Calleigh I can't and I won't l**__**et anything happen to you… I rather die than live without you"**_

" _**No, that's not going to happen… no one will die" **_

" _**I love you Cal, I love you more than my life itself, more than words can say… I'll do anything for you, you know that, right?"**_

" _**I know and I love you too… more than you can imagine and I'm not willing to live without you either…"**_ she caresses his cheek _**" but you have to do something… I don't know, talk to H **_..."

"_**no Cal, I need to do this alone, I can't risk. I know what I'm doing"**_

" _**but Eric…" **_

" _**please Cal, please let's not talk about it anymore ok? I wish… I just want to wake up from this nightmare"**_ he took a deep breath _**"I'm sorry to put you into this"**_

" _**hey… don't ok!?"**_ she pulls him to her and kisses him reassuring, loving, forgiving

" _**am I forgive?"**_ he break the kiss _**"always"**_ she kiss him again more deeply let him know her intentions.

He take her in his arms and go to their bedroom, this night they make love slowly, exploring every part of their body without rush, like they never done before, like it was their first time but their last night together. Tomorrow would be the day that could change their lives forever but right now it doesn't matter. Right now was only them, only this and their love.

In the morning…

Today was the day… he was nervous, afraid of what would happen, afraid of never see her again… he couldn't sleep. He just stays awake, holding her, memorizing her, printing every detail of her in his heart. If he dies today, he…

"_**Hey…"**_ she breaks his thoughts, voice hoarse from sleep

"_**Hey…"**_ he bent down and kiss her _**"I love you, never forget that…"**_ he turn his head not letting her see his eyes tearful_** " Eric… promises me to be careful, please…"**_

"_**I **__**promise"**_ he kissed her again and clears his throat _**" how about breakfast??" **_They take shower together, changed and get down for breakfast.

The day was only starting and it was too far to end…

Thanks for reading and I'd love some reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok… here I go… I know that I had made this story finished but watching the season finale… I couldn't let this one pass… so here it is... hope you like it.

He was missing. Maybe hurt; probably shoot by her gun, definitely missing. They had looked for him every where and nothing. No lead, no evidence besides the footprint left behind next to the car where Sharova was, no Eric. _Her Eric_. She sigh, tired, exhaust for searching everywhere; Horatio had told her to go home and right now all she wanted was to go home and lay down on Eric's arms but he wasn't there. He was nowhere she could seeing him. On her way back to home she turn on the radio, the station that Eric and her always listen on their way back to the lab after a crime scene, and a song was playing…

_**Can you imagine us,**_

_**Making love...**_

_**The way you would feel the first time that we touched,**_

_**Can you think of it...**_

_**The way I dream of it,**_

_**I want you to see like im seeing you...**_

_**It's a picture of perfection,**_

_**The vision of you and me...**_

_**Your lips upon my lips,**_

_**Can you just picture this...**_

_**Your finger tips on my finger tips,**_

_**Your skin upon my skin...**_

_**Would be the Sweetest Sin,**_

_**Would be the Sweetest Sin...**_

_**All night I lie awake,**_

_**Cause it's too much to take...**_

_**Dreamin' about the love that we could make...**_

_**All day,**_

_**I think of scenes...**_

_**To get you next to me,**_

_**I want you so bad that I can barely breathe...**_

_**It's a sign of my obsession,**_

_**That I can't stop thinkin bout'**_

_Damn it!!_ she cursed _all musics to play it had to be that particular one._ Only to making her aching for Eric growing up more than it was.

_**Your lips upon my lips,**_

_**Can you invision this...**_

_**Temptation that I could never resist,**_

_**Your skin upon my skin...**_

_**Would be the Sweetest Sin...**_

_**It would feel so good,**_

_**To be so bad...**_

_**You don't know how bad...I want that,**_

_**I would do anything to feel your love...**_

_**Your lips upon my lips,**_

_**Can you just picture this...**_

_**Your finger tips on my finger tips,**_

_**Your skin upon my skin...**_

_**Would be the Sweetest Sin,**_

_**That would be the Sweetest Sin...**_

_**Your lips upon my lips,**_

_**Can you invision this...**_

_**Temptation that I could never resist,**_

_**Your skin upon my skin...**_

_**Would be the Sweetest Sin,**_

_**Would be the Sweetest Sin...**_

_**Your lips upon my lips...would be the Sweetest Sin**_

_Why he had to do that? Why he didn't talk to her? Why she had to fight with him, telling him that she wouldn't watch him doing that? Why Calleigh?? Why with him, you had to be so into the law? God!! you had broken once for Jake on that day off and you had almost paid with your job. _

She remembered almost losing her job, Rick pushing her, trying to get from her the name of the friend that had drink six mimosas, in that morning, with her but she wouldn't give Jake for him and her judgment was being impaired "… _puff…"_ for Jake, the man that on the first threat on losing his job pulled out from their relationship, a man that didn't deserved her loyalty but Eric? Eric wasn't Jake… _definitely not like Jake in so, so many aspects and what aspects…_ and with Eric she acted like a law-abiding officer.

_Eric would die for her for God saking!_ and she knew that but then she had let him down. And now he was missing. And now she realized how much she needed him, how much he was important for her, in her life; without him she was lost, without ground, she doesn't know what to do, how to live. Eric was her life, her everything, her shelter and now he was gone. Because of her.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she lost her track on how much time she was in front of her condo; a place that right now hasn't sense anymore.

_Why you hadn't say it to him before that you love him, that you couldn't live without him anymore?_ _Maybe he wouldn't do that, maybe he would be right here with you listening that song, teasing you_… but she had to be so freak out to tell him. The truth was that…She loves him…She would scream for the entire world to listen if that brings Eric back to her; she would do anything, everything to having him back in her arms.

She gets out of her hummer and taking her keys, she open the door of the place they called home, _our home_. His scent still around, his presence still strong it was like coming home from another common day of work but her heart was aching remembering her that he wasn't there. _He is not here._

She closed the door behind her and leaned for a while, closing her eyes… scenes from his eyes, looking at her with fear, in the middle of a shooting; a tear fell down and another, and another ones… suddenly she felt a letter coming underneath her door, her heart speed up, a thousand of thoughts crossing her mind and when she open the envelop… her heart stop dread on what was written …

**WE HAVE HIM**

…

Ok… I know that it's ended like this but right now I can't think in nothing to continue this… but who knows …

Thank you so much and please… make me happy with some review ; )


End file.
